YugiohGX: A Different Tale
by Game-Tycoon
Summary: The original series, with OCs added in. Includes events that didn't occur in the series as the story goes on
1. The Next King of Games

Episode 1-The Next King of Games

Hehe, new story. I've always wanted to do a Yu-gi-oh fanfiction. I just hope I can write a story that doesn't involve action 24/7.

**Warning: Orignal cards and characters as the story goes on**

**Now, let's begin.**

The sun shined on a bustling city below it. Weaving through the crowds of people was one of our heroes, Jaden Yuki, heading toward a large building. "Gotta run! If have a less than two minutes before the exams end!" Jaden looked forward and noticed a spikey-haired man in his way. "Watch out!" Jaden crashed into him and was sent reeling back, dropping his cards and duel disk. "Oh no!" Jaden quickly cleaned up the cards.

"Are you a duelist…?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be the best one day!"

"Oh, really…"

"Hehe…wait, aren't you…?"

The man opened his duel case and took a card hand, handing it to Jaden. "Something tells me that this card belongs to you."

"Huh? Wow, for real?!" The person walked past him. "T-thank you! Don't worry, I'll make you proud!" The person flashed him a thumb's up and kept walking. Jaden looked at the card given to him. "Winged Kuriboh huh…? …Oh no, I'm going to be late! I can't be the next King of Games if I'm late to them!" He quickly took off, running down the road once again.

"Watch out!" Jaden turned his head just as a bicycle crashed into him. "Ahh!" The boy riding the bike was sent flipping through the air and landed onto the pavement. "Oww…"

Jaden hit the grass and rolled a bit before stopping. "Ah…" He got up slowly, his back hurting from the fall and looked at the person on the ground. "Hey, you alright?"

"…"

Jaden poked him. "You alive, guy?"

He quickly sprung up. "Of course! It will take more than consecutive crashes into people to stop me!" Jaden sweat-dropped. The crasher spotted the duel disk Jaden was carrying and pointed at it. "Hey, are you going to the duel exams?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Get on! We need to get there fast!"

"W-wait!"

"Get on if you want to go to the academy!"

"…I get your point!" He helped the guy pick his bike up and quickly jumped onto the back as he pedaled off. "I'm Jaden, by the way!"

"Nice to meet ya Jaden, you can call me Joey!"

…

_Once again, all Duel Academy applicants that have already passed please proceed to registration to pick up your uniform. To those who failed, better luck next year_

'_Yes, have fun at Duel Monsters Community College. Hmph.'_ Who thought this? A possible transvestite, Dr. Vellian Crowler. He watched over the duels, taking note to the people who passed their tests. In one of the duel fields, a centipede-like monster attacked a short kid with spikey blue hair that fell around his head. This was Syrus Truesdale.

"Man, if it goes on like this, there's no way I'll pass!"

Outside the building, a guard stood at the door looking at his watch. "…That's it ladies, mark all the no-shows, as no-shows."

"WAIT!!" The guard and the new girls standing next to him looked at the railing as a shadow passed over them. "Yeehaw!" Joey landed his bike on the ground and skidded. "We're here!" Jaden and Joey pumped their fist into the air in victory.

Meanwhile, in another duel field, a kid with black hair and a white jumpsuit was dueling against a proctor in a blue uniform. "Alright applicant, multiple choice! What do you do when you have two monsters staring you down! Do you A) Throw in the towel, B) Beg for mercy, or C) Run home to momma!"

"I'll go with D) None of the above! I activate my face-down trap, Ring of Destruction!"

"What?!"

"Exactly. As you see, with Ring of Destruction, I can destroy any monster on the field in attack mode, and deal damage to both of us equal to that monster's attack points." A metal ring with grenades attached to it attached to Vorse Raider, an axe-wielding beast-warrior monster with 1900 ATK points. The ring exploded, destroying the monster and dealing 1900 points of damage to both of them.

3200-1300

1900-0000

"Clever move applicant, you pass. Welcome to the academy."

"Thank you, O' wise proctor…" The boy, Bastion Misawa, bowed to the teacher.

Above them, high in the bleachers, were three boys in blue uniforms. "Hey, that kid is pretty tough, isn't he Chazz? Maybe the rumors about him being a whiz-kid are true?" He looked at his friend between him and his other friend. He had spiky black hair, and had an air around him that stank of conceitedness.

"He's a punk. We went to Duel Prep school for the past three years, we're ready for the academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into." Chazz smirked. "They'll learn. They'll learn the hard way. The Chazz Princeton way."

Jaden smiled as the duel finished. "Wow, that guy really tore it up."

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa. They say he scored the highest out of everyone in the written exam."

"Hehe, I barely passed!"

Syrus and Joey nodded. "Same."

"Oh, I'm Syrus, by the way. Nice to meet you. I got so nervous during my duel exam, I'm surprised I won…"

Jaden slapped his back. "So you passed! Congratulations! I'll be in to as soon as I pass."

Joey looked at Jaden. "Hey, don't forget me here."

"Right! You too!"

"You two haven't dueled yet? You guys might have a problem, that duel was supposed to be the last."

"…HUH?!"

Back at the teacher's area, Crowler sat, unimpressed. "Wow, I think we have a really good crop this year!" "Yep indeedy!"

"Please…"

The guard from earlier walked up to Crowler. "Sir, we seem to have a problem, two late applicants just arri-"

"Did you just call me sir?"

"I'm sorry, I'm new here Mrs.-"

"I have P.h.D in dueling, I have claimed the title "doctor," now tell those slackers to scram." Then his phone rang. "Hello? Who am I talking to?"

"This is Chancellor Sheppard! I was calling to check in on you and make sure you weren't making a repeat of last year when you kicked out a third of the applicants for calling you Mr. or Mrs. or something! Che, whatever! Just make sure you give everyone a fair shot!" Crowler hung up.

"Furry chinned wind bag…Well, he is the boss, and if he wants me to duel, then I'll give them a duel…"

"Um, Dr. Crowler, who's going to duel them, and what deck should they use?"\

Crowler smirked. "I'll take care of that…"

Meanwhile, Bastion was just sitting down when Jaden started talking to him. "Hey, that was a sweet duel!"

"Yes, thank you…"

"You must be the second best duelist here!"

Syrus, Bastion, and Joey stared at him. "Huh?"

_Jaden Yuki, please report to the duel field at once. You shall duel first._

"Seems like I have to go guys! Be right back!"

Bastion stopped him. "Wait, if I'm the second best duelist here, then who's the first?"

Jaden smiled. "I am, of course!" Jaden ran down the stairs and got ready for his duel.

Joey sighed and sat down to watch. "So much self-esteem. We'll see how good he duels…"

15 minutes later…

"Go Flame Wingman! Attack with Skydive Scorcher!" A flaming creature slammed down onto a large mechanical monster.

"Noooo!" The monster broke to pieces and started falling.

"Now Wingman's effect activates, and you lose life points equal to your golem's attack points!" The pieces of the golem landed on Crowler.

Crowler: 3100-0000

Jaden grinned and danced around, waving at all the shocked people. "I won! I passed! I'm in the academy! Whoo hoo!"

2 minutes later…

_Applicant 2, please report to the duel field._

Joey sighed and equipped the duel disk to his arm. "Too bad Jaden surprised everyone already. My victory won't be as good now."

Crowler stared Joey down. "I went easy on that slacker, but I'm going all out now! You lose in three turns!"

"We'll see…Now, duel!" They both drew five cards. "Ladies first."

"I'll teach you some respect, slacker!" Crowler drew a card and inspected his hand. "I set one card face down, then summon Ancient Gear Soldier (1300) in attack mode! Then I play the equip spell, Ancient Gear Cannon, to raise his attack by 600. Now he has 1900 attack points. You can go now."

"Summoning a strong monster on the first turn. Nice. I activate Pot of Greed and draw two ca-"

"Not so fast, I activate my face-down, Magic Jammer! Now, by discarding one card, I can stop your Pot of Greed!"

"Who says that was the only spell card in my hand. I play Mystical Space Typhoon, which lets me destroy your tank! Go!" The soldier and tank were surrounded by a spinning vortex and the tank disappeared.

"Fool, you've activated the effect of my tank! Now you lose 600 life points!"

Joey: 4000-3400

Crowler: 4000

"Well, it's still my turn. I set one card face down and summon Luster Dragon in attack mode! (1900)" A sapphire dragon appeared on the field. "Now attack his soldier with Azure Flare!" The dragon inhaled deep and blasted Gear Solider with blue flames.

Joey: 3400

Crowler: 4000-3400

"Your turn."

"Fine. I play the magic of Ancient Gear Garage! This let's me bring one card with Ancient Gear in its name from the graveyard to my hard. I'll pick the Gear Beast I sent to the graveyard earlier! Now, I play Ancient Gear Castle!" A large mechanical castle appeared behind Crowler and loomed over them." Now, all my monsters with Ancient Gear in their name gain 300 attack points, and when it's your turn, it gains one counter!"

"Sorry, but you've activated my face-down! I activate Ultimate Offering! Now, for the small price of 500 life points, I can normal summon a monster! I'll use its effect now and summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode (1800)!"

Joey: 3400-2900

Crowler: 3400

"That won't be enough to save you! Unfortunately, there's not much to do, so I summon Ancient Gear Solider in defense mode (1300) and end my turn."

"Alright, my go! I set one card face down, and I'll have my X-Head destroy your solider! Now Luster Dragon, attack his life points directly!"

Joey: 2900

Crowler: 3400-1500

"I end now."

Crowler drew, and he smirked. "Hehehe, seems I've won! I activate my castle's ability and send it to the graveyard to summon my Ancient Gear Beast! But I'm not done yet, I activate Cost Down! Now, by discarding a card from my hand, all my monsters in my hand downgrade two levels! For my finale, I sacrifice my beast for my Ancient gear Golem (3000)! Now go with Mechanized Melee! Destroy his cannon!" The golem launched his fist forward and shattered X-Head Cannon.

Joey: 2900-1700

Crowler: 1500

"Think you can back up my new monster?"

"Of course. I've already won."

"W-what do you mean?!"

"I activate Monster Reincarnation to bring back a monster from my hand by discarding one card! Now, I can bring back X-Head Cannon, and then summon him to the field! Now, I activate Ultimate Offering and pay 1000 life points to summon two monsters!"

Joey: 1700-700

Crowler: 1500

"I summon Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank! Now, I'll unite them with my X-Head Cannon!" The three machine monster's bodies separated, then connected to each other. "I summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon! (2800)."

Crowler started laughing. "I was actually scared there for a second! If you haven't noticed, your monster is 200 points weaker than my golem! Unless that last card of yours is an equip spell, I win!"

"Well, it might not be a spell, but…" Joey discarded the card to his graveyard and pointed at the large golem. "XYZ, destroy his golem!" The large mechanical monster prepared it's cannon and blasted a large hole through Ancient Gear Golem.

"Wait wait wait! What just happened here?!"

Syrus looked at Bastion curiously. "Yeah, what just happened?"

Bastion rubbed his chin and smiled. "It seems Crowler has forgotten to never underestimate your opponents. You see, Joey's XYZ-Dragon Cannon's effect lets him destroy any monster on the field by discarding one card from his hand. Now, Crowler is wide open for an attack."

"Go! Attack with XYZ Burst!" The cannon's mounted on his shoulder glowed brightly as it launched tow large blasts at Crowler.

"This…This can't be happening to meeeeeeeeeee!!" The blasts hit Crowler and sent him flying back.

Joey: 700

Crowler: 1500-0000

Everyone in the audience was shocked again. Joey smirked and waved one time. "I'm in."

I think that chapter went pretty well. Reviews would be nice. *wink wink*

Unfortunately, Microsoft Word messed up while I was typing…again. It would've been longer, but I forgot a lot of what I typed that and it erased the beginning of the chapter, so it lost a lot of accurateness with the actual first episode.


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy

**Episode 2- Welcome to Duel Academy**

A helicopter with a special logo on it flew over the ocean. It's destination? An island with several buildings and a volcano on it. This island was home to Duel Academy, a school for elite-or wanna-be elite- duelists.

Attention new academy students, if you look out your windows, you can see your new home away from home. Now, now, I know you're excited but don't shove. Quite a sight, eh? Now then, fasten your seatbelts and set your seats back to an upright position. We're going to land. Next stop, Academy Island.

--

Standing in front of a stage were several students, all dressed in blue, yellow, or red. These were the official colors of the school, with each color having a different rank. The best duelists who came from fancy duel schools wore the Obelisk Blue uniforms. Average duelists wore the colors of Ra Yellow. Bastion was wearing their uniform. The worst duelists, or duelists who embarrassed teachers with PhDs in dueling in this case, wore the uniform of Slifer Red. Wearing this color was Syrus, Jaden, and Joey. Hanging from the wall above the stage was a large tv with a certain "furry-chinned wind bag" on it. He was Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster of the entire school. "Hello new duelists! You have passed the exams and have been accepted into the best dueling school in the entire world, built none other than Seto Kaiba himself! Now, follow your teachers to your assigned dorms and make yourselves home! I believe you'll find yourself quite comfortable, depending on how you ranked of course! Hahaha!"

After the opening ceremony ended, Jaden, Joey, and Syrus heading outside and sat on small statues with creature pictures on them. "I don't know about you Syrus, but I'm in Slifer Red!"

Joey sighed. "Jaden, if you haven't noticed, we're ALL in Slifer Red. Hence the red uniforms?" Joey cursed under his breath. "That transvestite professor's just angry that we kicked his butt in a duel. If my parents find out I'm in red, I'm dead meat…"

"Why is that Joey?" Syrus looked around the statue at Joey.

"High expectations…"

"Dude, that sucks. So Joey, how about a duel?!"

Joey glared at Jaden. "I'm too depressed to duel. Now come on, we have to go to our dorm."

--

"This is a dorm? It's looks like a freaking shack…"

"With an outhouse connected to it…" Syrus and Joey sat in the corner and cried.

"What are you guys talking about?! This place is great! Just look at the view from here! Let's go check out our rooms!" Jaden grabbed both of their collars and dragged them up the stairs. "This is our room Sy!"

Joey pointed down the deck at a room two doors away from theirs. "My room's over there. I'm going to unpack and I'll meet up with you guys in a bit." He walked down and opened the door to his room.

Jaden and Syrus entered their room. "It's kinda small…"

"Hey, you're a small guy. Anyway, I like it. This'll be a great pad for our first year!" Jaden ran over to the window and opened it. "Look at that sun shine!"

"There's a reason I'm wearing these glasses Jaden…" Syrus went over to the curtain to close it.

"Hey, who turned on the lights?! They were off for a reason!"

Syrus shrieked in fear. "AH, A MONSTER!!" Syrus ducked into a corner at the sudden appearance of a voice that wasn't theirs.

"I find that offensive!" On the top bunk, what seemed like a large ball with a head lifted itself up.

"AH, A KOALA!!"

"Hey!"

Jaden rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, we didn't see you up there."

"Well, you can see me now! Now, who are you and what are you doing in my room?!"

"Oh, I'm Jaden, and this guy is Syrus. We're your new roo-" The koala turned away from them. "…mates."

"You're definitely new here, so let me tell you how this works. We are Slifer Reds, the lowest of the low. People question how we got this far. We're at the bottom of the barrel and we have little to no air. I'm Chumley, by the way, now be quiet."

"Well, he was…nice?" Jaden smiled a bit. Then they heard a trotting from outside their door, which burst open.

"What are you doing here at the Red dorm, silly! You're sister has brought some lu-" Standing at the door was a female in an Obelisk Blue uniform with long brown hair. In her hand was a packed lunch. "…Oh, I'm so sorry! U-um, have you seen someone named Joey around here?" Jaden and Syrus pointed to his room. "Sorry for the interruption!" The girl ran down to Joey's room and opened the door, rushing inside.

"She was kind of cute." Syrus peeked around the corner of the door, followed by Jaden. Everything was quiet for a bit.

"R-Rachel, w-what are you doing here?!"

"I came to give you a lunch for your first day of the academy. Why are you in a red uniform?!"

"I can explain! I promise!"

"Wait till I tell mom and dad about this!"

"No! I don't want to be killed my first week of school!" Rachel and Joey came running out of his room.

Syrus and Jaden sweatdropped. "I believe they have some sibling issues to work out…"

--

Jaden and Syrus sneaked through the academy building. Jaden had "smelled the scent" of a duel and had made Syrus follow him. "Wow, this is such a sweet dueling arena!"

"You think we're allowed to duel here Jaden?"

"Of course! It's our campus isn't it?"

"Wrong!" Two Obelisk students stepped down from the dueling stage and approached them. "This arena belongs to the blue students! See the crest up there?" One of them pointed at a stone circle with the face of Obelisk the Tormentor on it. "So, I believe you guys got to leave now!"

"Y-yeah, we were just looking around! Isn't that right Jaden?"

"…No. I'll leave as soon as one of you guys duel me! I can be a guest duelist or something!" Jaden grinned.

One of the duelists suddenly recognized Jaden. "Hey, you're the kid who beat Dr. Crowler!"

The other guy looked toward the bleachers. "Hey Chazz, that duelist who beat the prof is here!" Suddenly, Chazz appeared from behind the wall next to the bleachers.

Jaden waved. "Hey there, uh, Chazz wasn't it? I'm Jaden!"

"His name is Chazz Princeton, and you better start showing some respect! He's gonna be the next King of Games!"

Jaden crossed his arm. "Nah, not possible."

"Huh?!"

"That's." Jaden pointed at himself. "Gonna be me!"

The two Blue students looked at each other, than at Jaden. "….HAHAHAHA!!!" The two held their guts in pain. "You, a slacker being King of Games?! Do you hear this Chazz?"

"Can it you two. Maybe the new kid's right."

"Uh, what do ya mean Chazz?"

"He did beat Crowler after all, and that supposedly legendary rare monster of his. I suppose it takes some skill to pull that off."

Jaden smiled. "You got that right."

"Or was it just luck?" Chazz looked down at Jaden. "I say we find out right now."

"Bring it!" Then they heard another pair of feet walking toward them.

"Well, this sure is a motley crew." Alexis, the Queen of the Academy, walked toward them, her arms crossed.

Syrus looked stunned. "Who is THAT?"

"Hey Alexis, came to see me mop the floor with my new little friend Jaden? It'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one for sure."

"No, I'm here to tell you of the Obelisk welcoming dinner. You're late."

"Oh yeah. Come on guys." Chazz and his two flunkeys turned their backs to the two Slifer duelists and walked off.

Alexis looked toward Jaden and Syrus. "Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way. Not all Obelisks are like that. He's just a jerk, especially to Slifers."

"Hey, no sweat. The arrogant types like him don't phase me at all. Besides, I can beat him in one turn!"

"We need to work on that overconfidence Jaden."

"Okay, two turns. Maybe one and a half…"

Alexis laughed. "Well, you two better get going. The Slifer dinner should be starting around now as well."

"Oh yeah! Come on Syrus!" Just as they began to run, tow blurs dashed past them.

"Get back here Rachel!" Joey was still chasing his sister around. In her hand was her cellphone."

"Oh mooooom! Guess what dorm Joey's in!"

"Oh no you don't!" Joey reached into his deck case and pulled out a card. He tossed it skillfully at his sister and somehow knocked the phone out of his sister's hand with it.

"My phone!"

Joey jumped up and grabbed. He quickly turned and started running. "Catch you later! Mwuhahaha!" Soon, the three Slifer students were outside the building and heading toward their dorm.

Alexis looked at the panting girl. "Uh, Rachel, what was that about?"

Rachel tiredly walked down the stairs. "Too…tired…too…speak…tell later…" Alexis helped the girl and walked with her to the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm.

--

"Oh…wow, this looks…delicious?" In front of the Slifers were trays. On the trays was sardines, rice, what was believed to be gravy, and they also believed was two slices of pineapple. "Well, I guess our cook isn't really that great in the first place." Syrus pointed at a cat laying on a desk. All of a sudden, a tall man with long black hair walked out of the kitchen.

"Hello children! I am your professor and Slifer headmaster, Lyman Banner. Now, before we eat, why don't we all-" Banner was interrupted by loud eating. Jaden was practically sucking up all the food he was served.

"Jaden, stop! He's heading this way! Please! I can be suspended already!"

Banner looked over Syrus. "Well, since it seems like not everyone can wait, why don't we just go ahead and eat!"

After a bit, Jaden sighed in relief and rubbed his stomach. "Now, I believe someone owes me a duel."

Joey looked at Jaden from across the table. "What do you mean? What did I miss?"

Jaden grinned. "Well, I'm about to get my first glance at how an Obelisk gets his game on!"

--

Jaden, Joey, and Syrus walked down the hall of the academy. "You know, since I was too busy chasing my sister, I didn't get a chance to take a good look at this place. Dang. So Jaden, I didn't get the details. Who are you dueling?"

"Some guy named Chazz Princeton."

"Well, win and prove to him that we Slifers aren't to be messed with!"

"Right!" Jaden walked onto the arena, where Chazz was already standing.

"Well well, the slacker actually came."

"You bet, there was no way I was going to miss this."

Chazz snickered and prepared his duel disk. "Well, get ready punk. Let's see who has the most skill."

"Game on Chazz! Duel!"

Jaden: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"Alright slacker. For my first move, I'll summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode. (1600) And I'll also place one card face-down."

"I guess that's one way to start a duel, but I'll go with something a little bigger. Here goes!" Jaden drew his card and looked at his hand. Four Elemental Heroes, Polymerization, and Winged Kuriboh made a good hand. "I play Polymerization and fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to bring out Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode! (2100) I told you I'd start big didn't I?"

Chazz smirked. "I was hoping you'd do that. The card I placed down was a trap that you just set off. Chthonian Polymer, do your stuff."

Syrus looked scared. "What's Chthonian Polymer's stuff?!"

"I thought I'd find you guys here."

Syrus turned around. "Alexis?!"

"That polymer card is a nasty trap. It allows you to take control of an opponent's fusion monster by sacrificing one of your own."

"What?! Jaden just summoned a fusion monster!"

Chazz pumped his fist. "I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to gain control of your Wingman." Flame Wingman disappeared in a flash of light, and reappeared from a portal on Chazz's side of the field. The only difference was that it was covered in an evil aura.

"How did Chazz know to play that?!"

Joey walked over to Alexis and Syrus. "Simple. He saw Jaden's duel with Crowler. He knew that Jaden had a fusion monster, so he added a card to stop it."

"But that's not fair!"

"There's no rule against altering your deck Syrus. Sorry." Joey looked at Alexis. "I'm Joey by the way, nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

"Uh…Alexis Rhodes." She shook his hand and they both looked back at the duel at hand.

"I'm glad that was a special summon. If it wasn't, I wouldn't be allowed to summon another monster. I summon my Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode (2000)!" A large warrior made of rock came appeared and punched the air. "I'm set!"

"Yeah, set up to get knocked down! I summon Chthonian Soldier (1200)! Now Wingman, attack with Skydive Scorcher!" The evil Wingman rose up, then smashed through Clayman. "Now, I'm sure you didn't forget about your own monster's special ability. You now lose life points equal to your Clayman's attack!"

Jaden: 4000-3200

Chazz: 4000

"Now, I hope you don't think I'm done yet. Chthonian Soldier, slash apart his life points!" Chazz's creature ran up to Jaden and slashed him.

"Ahhh!"

Jaden: 3200-2000

Chazz: 4000

"Are you starting to know your place here at the academy yet? Maybe you were good compared to your town's standards, but here in the big leagues, you're nothing! I'll end my turn with a face down."

"….Hahah…ha."

"What's wrong? Is the baby crying?"

"Hahaha! This is too fun!" Chazz looked shocked. "Just what I came for! I mean the trash talking, the action, it's all so great! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode! (1600) Now Sparkman, attack with Static Shockwave!" Jaden's bright warrior monster shot a large blast of lightning at Chthonian Soldier, destroying it.

Jaden: 2000

Chazz: 3600

Suddenly, Chazz's soldier's sword spun through the air and flew straight through Jaden.

Jaden: 2000-1600

Chazz: 3600

"Still think it's great slacker? Because when Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you lose life points equal to number of life points I lost when he was destroyed! Difference is, you barely have any points to spare. Soon, you'll have no life points!"

"Not just yet. I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn!"

"Play what you like. After my next attack, you're going down! And that attack is coming right now! Go, Flame Wingman!"

"Not so fast! Reveal face-down!" Jaden pointed at his face-down card as it flipped up.

Chazz was shocked again. "A trap?!"

"It's Mirror Gate!"

"That means Jaden is still in this duel after all. Mirror Gate makes two monsters in a battle switch what sides they're on. Now Wingman is back on Jaden's side." Wingman and Sparkman flew up and grabbed each other. Soon, Sparkman's electricity coursed through his body, blowing him up.

"Nooo!"

Chazz: 3600-3100

Jaden: 1600

"Now, I hope _you_ didn't forget Wingman's ability. Now, you lose 1600 life points, the same amount of Sparkman's attack!"

Chazz: 3100-1500

Jaden: 1600

"Yeah! Good moves Jaden!"

"More like lucky moves…" Chazz drew. "Alright, I activate Chthonian Blast! Now that you've destroyed one of my monsters, I get to destroy one of yours and you lose half that monster's attack points!"

Chazz: 1500

Jaden: 1600-550

"No, Flame Wingman…"

"Now I activate Call of the Haunted! It lets me select one monster card from my graveyard and summon it back to the field in attack mode. Rise Chthonian Soldier, but he won't last long because I'm going to sacrifice him to summon Mephist the Infernal General (1800)!"

"Not bad."

"Not bad? You're something else slacker, you know that? Acting all confident, but your lousy monsters won't get out of this jam."

"That's where you're wrong Chazz!" Jaden drew. But before Jaden could make his move, they could hear an echoing stomping from the hallway.

Alexis cupped her hands around her mouth. "Guys, campus security is coming! We got to get out of here! If they find us in here, we'll get expelled!"

"But why?! I mean, we're all students here!" Jaden looked scared.

"Academy rules state no off hour arena duels. Chazz knows that, but I'm going to guess he didn't tell you."

One of Chazz's minions slammed his hands on the arena. "Come on, we got to go!"

Chazz turned around, then turned his head to Jaden. "Well, well slacker. Seems you lucked out this time."

"What are you talking about, the match isn't over?"

"Yeah it is, I saw what I wanted to see. You're a sorry duelist. You beating Crowler was just a fluke."

"Come on!"

"Jaden, we need to hurry out of here. I don't feel like having a year-round detention."

"Man, this stinks!" Jaden pouted. "I had this guy on the ropes!"

"Come on!" Security entered the room. The arena was dark and empty."

Outside the academy building, Alexis and Joey walked beside Syrus, who was pushing Jaden along. "You sure are stubborn, huh Jaden?"

"Only when it comes to my duels…"

Syrus looked relieved. "Thanks for showing us the back way-out!"

"No problem. Sorry you didn't get to finish you're duel though."

"It's okay. I know juuust how it would've ended anyway."

"Oh really? No offense, but from my point of view, it looked like it could've gone any way between you and Chazz when you guys stopped."

"No way, not after I drew this!" Jaden pulled a card out and showed it to her. It was Monster Reborn. Now she realized that Jaden would've won. With Monster Reborn, he could've special summoned Flame Wingman, and then have him destroy Mehphist, dealing 1800 points of damage to Chazz.

Joey chuckled. "Congratulations Jaden, you just unofficially beat your first Obelisk Blue snob." Syrus and Alexis laughed a bit too. "Well, we have to get going. Let's go guys." Jaden, Joey, and Syrus headed back to their dorm.

Alexis watched them leave. "This is going to be an interesting year."

Copyright to whoever owns GX.


	3. Courting the Queens

**Episode 3- Courting the Queen**

Class had started at 8 o' clock sharp that morning, everyone second day at the academy. It was just their luck that Crowler, who had a big problem with the color red, was their first teacher. "Now Alexis, my fine pupil, do you mind explaining to the class what an equip spell is and some examples if what it can do?"

Alexis stood up. "An equip spell is card that can either be equipped to any monster or certain types of monsters. They can either increase attack or defense, or decrease them. Some cards need certain conditions to use or have different effects depending on the situation. Cards like Black Pendant and Ancient Gear Tank can inflict damage when destroyed. Others, like Axe of Despair, let you retrieve the card from your grave by getting rid of a monster, spell or trap, or a card from your hand."

Crowler clapped. "Good good, that's enough! A perfect answer from a perfect pupil! Now, who can tell us what a Field spell is? Hmm…" Crowler looked around the room. "How about you, the small one with the large blue hair?"

Syrus started to sweat and stood up. "A field spell does…it um, does a thing in the place, and uh…ahhh!"

One of the Obelisk students started laughing. "Hahaha! Even a dueling preschooler knows what a field spell is!"

Crowler sighed. "Yes, he has a point. Now, can someone competent give me the answer? That means all Slifer's should just go and put there hands down before they hurt themselves." A bunch of Obelisks and Ra's laughed.

Joey leaned back in his chair. "Oh, I really wonder why you hate Slifers so much, professor."

Jaden nodded. "He's got a point. Two Slifer's did beat you after all. You must not be very competent yourself then."

Crowler, obviously, was angry. He was clenching onto a cloth with his teeth. _"I will not tolerate this type of behavior from slackers any longer! I'm going to take them both down!"_

--

Crowler sat at his desk, using a feather pen to write down a note. All of the students were with Fonda Fontaine, the Obelisk Girl's teacher, playing volleyball, so he had a perfect amount of time to plot for revenge. "I am not going to be made fun of by two Slifer slackers. This will be the last mistake they ever make in this academy!" Crowler applied lipstick and he kissed the note. (*shudder*) "Nothing better than a fake love letter to trick a teen!"

--

"Hey Jaden, where'd Syrus go?"

"I don't know. He should be here by now."

--

Syrus quickly ran through the locker room. "Lousy girl's gym! They put the sign to far up!" He quickly opened his locker, noticing a note in his locker. "Huh?" He picked it up and opened it, reading the note inside it. "A love letter…? …FROM ALEXIS?!"

--

Jaden entered his room, where Chumley was trying to sleep, of course. "Huh, I wonder where Syrus is?"

"Syrus just left, he looked like he was in a good mood though."

"Good mood? That doesn't really sound like Syrus…" Jaden headed towards Joey's room. "Hey Joey, do you know where Syrus went?"

"Huh? No, I thought you would." Then a blues song started playing.

"Hey, do you have a radio in here?"

Joey shook his head. "No, that was actually my roommate." He pointed at the top of the bunk bed, where a spiky haired Slifer was strumming a guitar. "He told me to call him Bach."

"Yes, as an alias to the great music composer himself." He strummed a simple tune.

"He says he's a great duelist, but he won't duel me. Gotta wonder if he's so great, why's he in Slifer red."

"…I have failed every exam I've ever taken. If it doesn't have anything to do with music, I have no interest in it."

"Then why duel?"

"Cause all duels have their own beat, just like a song. All duels have their own enjoyable tune. I witnessed both of your duels against Crowler. Jaden, your deck's tune was like that from an action movie. Joey, yours-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, can we just go look for Syrus or something?"

--

Syrus rowed a canoe across the lake in front of the Girl's dorm. "I'm coming Alexis! I'll be there soon!" Syrus jumped the fence and headed inside.

--

"So Rachel, you never told me what was going on before about why were chasing Jaden's friend."

"Huh? Oh right, that was my kid brother. My dad's a little mad that he wound up in Slifer Red, despite his potential, but he understands after I told him about Crowler."

"Yeah, Crowler is a pain. But you said he had potential, do you think he has as much as Jaden?"

"The other kid who beat Crowler and that Chazz guy? Hm, I don't know now that he's changed his deck. I used to beat him a lot when we were kids though. Why do you suddenly have interest in these Slifers anyway?"

"No reason. They just seem really strong this year, that's all."

"Riiight. …Hey, do you hear something?" Rachel and Alexis turned around and looked out the glass window. The first thing they spotted was little Syrus. "Speak of the devil, a Slifer."

"What is Syrus doing here?!" Alexis rushed to the door and opened it, letting him in.

"Alexis! I got your letter!"

"Letter Alexis? Oooh, I smell a scandal!"

"Silence Rachel! Syrus, what do you mean? What letter?"

"Your love letter! See?" Syrus took it out of his pocket and showed it to them.

"…Syrus, not only is this not my handwriting, my name is spelled wrong."

"Wha-what?!" Alexis showed him. "Great, I can't even get a fake love letter…"

Rachel helped the sad Syrus up. "Well, look on the bright side!"

"What bright side?"

"You get to help two beautiful girls with an evil plan." Rachel winked.

Alexis looked at Rachel. "Am I thinking what I think you're thinking?" Rachel nodded. "Syrus, do you mind being a hostage?" Syrus blinked. "I didn't think so."

--

Jaden, Joey, and Bach wandered the forest. "Syrus! Hey, Syrus, you out here?!"

"Jaden, we've been looking all night. He's not out here. For all we know, Syrus is back at the dorm waiting for us. And Bach, stop with the freaking mystery movie music."

"Ah, I see you are not a connoisseur of true musical art."

"No, I just think playing a guitar when we have a chance of being expelled is bad timing!"

"Guys calm down! I just got an email on my PDA." Jaden pulled out the academy's official PDA and opened up a new email. A creepy voice rang out of it.

Hello boys. I believe we have a friend of yours by the name of Syrus Truesdale. If you want him back, prepare your decks and meet us behind the girl's dorm in 15 minutes. If you don't come, or you lose, you'll all be expelled from the academy. Get your game on.

"…I'm surprised I didn't expect this."

"Come on you two, we have to get going!" Jaden grabbed them and dragged them toward the girl's dorm.

--

Crowler swam across the lake, wearing a pitch-black skintight outfit. "You try to expel one kid and the whole world turns against you." Crowler heard a paddling and turned around to see Jaden, Joey, and Bach rowing toward the girl's dorm. "Hmph, a little late, but it doesn't matter. And it seems they brought another slacker with them. The less Slifers the better." Crowler submerged himself and got ready to watch the action unfold.

They parked the boat next to the girl's dock. "Hey Jaden…" Syrus looked gloomy as Rachel held onto his restraints.

"Well, well, well. It seems we have four guys trespassing in our dorm."

Alexis smiled. "That's right. We can get you guys expelled now."

"Yeah yeah, we heard you two on the email. I'm going to go ahead and guess this was Rachel's plan?"

"You know me so well." Rachel smirked at her younger brother.

Alexis interrupted their argument. "Well, unless you want us to turn you in, then you're going to have to beat us in a duel. And if either one of you loses, you're still going to get turned in."

"But if you turn us in, we'll be expelled."

Jaden smiled and prepared his duel disk. "Don't worry Sy, we won't let that happen. So, is it a two-on-two duel you want?"

"Nope. Two duels. I'll duel you, Joey, and Rachel will duel Jaden. I'm sure we have enough boats for that."

The two smiled. "Alright, you'll both get your duels. Bach, put on some battle music! It's time to get your game on, ladies!"

Joey: 4000

Alexis: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Rachel: 4000

"Ladies first Jaden!" Rachel drew. "Ooh, what a nice hand! It's so flashy. Go, Swords of Revealing Light! With this card, you can't attack for the next three turns. Then I'll summon Batteryman AA in attack mode! (0000) Now, due to his effect, he gains 1000 attack points because he's on the field!"

Batteryman AA attack: 0000-1000

"Then I'll end with a face-down. Your move, Jaden!"

"It'd be my pleasure! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode, then play one card face-down. Too bad that's all I can do…"

"Too bad, because I'm far from done! I summon another Batteryman AA! Now attack!"

"Why are you having him attack? Don't they both have a lower attack stat than Sparkman?"

Rachel smiled. "Nope, sorry little boy. You see, for every AA on my field, my AA gains 1000 attack points as long as they're all in attack mode! So now they both have 2000 attack points! Now, Charging Thunder!"

"Sorry, but I'm not going to let you attack me. I activate my trap, Negate Attack! That stops your attack, and ends your battle phase! Now it's my turn!" Jaden drew. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode! (2000) Now I play two face-downs and end!"

"Oh little Jaden, you don't seem to understand. I'm going to win, I've already have. I sacrifice one of my AA's to summon Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon! (2400) Now, his effect activates! Since I tributed a Batteryman AA, he gets an extra 1000 attack points!"

Voltech Dragon: 2400-3400

"Next I play Battery Charger, which lets me special summon any Batteryman in my graveyard! Now come back out Batteryman AA!" AA reappeared next to Voltech. "What are you going to do now Jaden? Voltech, attack Clayman with Magnet Bomb!" The large mechanical dragon opened its mouth and blew up Clayman with a large explosion. "Now my Battery Men, attack Sparkman and Jaden!" The two batteries grabbed each other and started spinning. They blasted through Sparkman, and then kicked Jaden hard in the chest.

"Ugh…"

Jaden: 4000-1600

Rachel: 4000

Jaden looked a little worried. "What AM I going to do?!"

--

Alexis and Joey drew five cards. "I'll go first, if you'll be so kind. I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode (1200)!" A female in a red skirt appeared. "Then I equip her with Blank Pendant to increase her attack points by 500! Now, I play one face-down and end my turn!"

"Interesting. Let me show you how a good Slifer duel. I summon Mad Dog of Darkness (1900) in attack mode." A creepy looking dog with horns appeared on the field and barked madly. "Now, I'll have my pet destroy your cyber girl!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that! I activate my trap, Double Passé!" Mad Dog's attack flew past Etoile Cyber and hit Alexis.

Joey: 4000

Alexis: 4000-2100

"This card's effect let me takes your monster's attack instead of my monster. In exchange, my monster can attack you directly! Now, stay in your seat as my cyber girl's effect activates! When she attacks my opponent directly, she gains 500 attack points!" Etoile Cyber spun around and kicked Joey, dealing 2200 damage.

Joey: 4000-1800

Alexis: 2100

"Nice…I'll place a face-down and end my turn."

"Thank you, you're so nice. I won't be though! I just drew the one card I needed to win! I activate Polymerization to fuse the Etoile Cyber on the field with the Blade Skater in my hand! Now, I can summon Cyber Blader in attack mode! (2100) No destroy his "doggy" with Spinning Cyber Spin!" Alexis' new monster spun around like a hurricane and destroyed the Mad Dog.

"You've activated my face-down, Option Hunter! With its effect, I can increase my life points by the amount of my destroyed monster's attack points!"

Joey: 1800-3700

Alex: 2100

"Despite the life difference, there's no way you're going to win Joey."

"We'll see about that…"

--

Jaden smiled as he looked at his new card. "Hehe, I activate Miracle Fusion! With its power, I can fuse the Sparkman and Clayman in my hand to summon my Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! (2400)"

Rachel was confused. "Sorry to disappoint you Jaden, but your big guy is 1000 points weaker than my Voltech…"

"A monster can't be defined just by it's attack or defense stats. The effect makes the card too, and my Thunder Giant has a great one. Now, by discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy any monster on the field with an attack equal to or less than my giant's."

"Even if you destroy one of my Battery Men, I can still win! You must not have thought your turn through very well."

"Wrong, I've already seen my victory! I forgot to mention, his effect doesn't designate a monster's current points, but what is on the card, and on your Voltech's card? An attack of 2400!"

"No!"

"That's right, now Thunder Giant, destroy her dragon with Blasting Thunder!" Jaden's large Elemental Hero formed a large bolt of lightning in its hand and hit the dragon's core with it. Voltech surged with electricity and blew up. "But since that wasn't an attack, I'm not done yet! Thunder Giant, attack one of her Battery Men!" Thunder Giant destroyed the left Batteryman with an electrified fist.

Jaden: 1600

Rachel: 4000-3600

"Now, before I finish, I'll activate both my face-downs! First, Mirage of Nightmare that lets me draw 4 cards. Too bad I have to discard at the end of my turn if I don't use them all. That's where my other face-down comes in, Emergency Provisions! By sacrificing my Mirage of Nightmare, I gain 1000 life points! Now I don't have to discard my cards! Your move Rachel."

"You little…!" Rachel drew, then she started laughing. "Hey Jaden, have you guessed the theme of my deck yet?"

Jaden scratched the side of his face. "Uh…electric appliances?"

"Wrong, light monsters! That's a big range of monsters you know? First, I play Monster Reborn to bring my Voltech Dragon back from the graveyard! Now, to finish this duel, I will play the ritual spell Shinato's Ark! By sacrificing monsters whose total level is 8…" Rachel sacrificed the Batteryman and Voltech on her side of the field. "I can summon Shinato, King of a Higher Plane! (3300)"

"Uh oh…"

"Uh oh is right! If your giant was in defense mode, I could've won this duel now, but he's not. So Shinato, destroy his Thunder Giant with Heavenly Light!" The large angel blasted Thunder Giant with a ray of light.

"Aaaah!"

Jaden: 1600-700

Rachel: 3400

"Your move, I hope you can back this up."

"I can, and I will. I just need the one card in my deck that will turn this entire duel around!" Jaden drew. "Well, it's not the card I needed, but it will help! I play Pot of Greed, so now I have a good chance of drawing that one card!' Jaden drew two cards, and then he started laughing.

"You drew it didn't you? That one card...?"

"I guess you understand that actions speak louder than words! I activate Fusion Gate and remove Avian and Burstinatrix from play and fuse them together to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

"If you increase his attack points enough, I'll lose…"

"Right! Now remember back to class this morning? Where Alexis told us to about equip spells? Well, here is mine! I equip my Wingman with Fusion Weapon, increasing his attack by a whopping 1500 points! Now destroy Shinato with Skydive Scorcher!"

Rachel shielded herself as Wingman blasted right through the center of Shinato.

Jaden: 700

Rachel: 3400-0000

Rachel sat on the boat and sulked. "I…lost."

--

Joey drew and smiled. "There's one thing my sis and I have in common."

"And that is?"

"That is a having a Ritual monster in our deck! I play End of the World and discard two four level monsters in my hand to summon Demise, King of Armageddon!" A large demonic creature rose from the ground, carrying an axe in his hands. "I'm going to have to end this duel now Alexis! I activate Demise's special ability, which can only be activated by paying 2000 life points!"

Joey: 3700-1700

Alexis: 2100

"Now Demise, Armageddon Crush!" Demise spun his large axe around, and then slammed it on top of the water. A large spell circle appeared below them and a large blast of dark energy erupted from the ground, destroying Cyber Blader.

"But wait, my Cyber Blader shouldn't have been destroyed since you have one monster on the field!"

"Unfortunately, this is still my Main Phase, not my Battle. By paying 2000 life points, Demise destroys every card on the field except for himself. Now, you're open for a direct attack! Demise, destroy her life points!" Demise smashed the axe against Alexis, depleting her life.

Joey: 1700

Alexis: 2100-0000

--

"Well, it seems we've both won our duels."

"All's fair in love and duels. We won't turn you in, like we said…Can't believe we both lost though."

"Oh get over yourself sis." Joey sighed. "I'm not the little kid you used to beat whose strongest monster had 500 attack points."

"Unfortunately…"

Jaden waved at the two girls. "Well, we'll be taking our leave now! We don't want to take anymore chances of being expelled!" Jaden and Joey rowed the boat back across the lake, with Syrus and Bach in tow.

Back strummed his guitar. "So, how about a nice romantic tune as we stroll down the river?"

"NO!"

The two waved at them as they paddled away. "You have to admit, the academy is more fun with them here, don't you think?"

"Hm…" Rachel and Alexis nodded. "Yeah."


	4. The First Examination

**Chapter 4- The First Examination**

"WAKE UP!" Syrus shook Jaden, trying to awaken his sleeping roommate. "We have a test today! Come oooon Jaden!"

"Go, Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden uppercut his friend and sent him tumbling back. Then he rolled away from him, still asleep.

'Hey Syrus, maybe it isn't such a good idea to wake Jaden…" Chumley looked at his smaller roommate from the top of his bed.

"Why do you say that?"

"After the written exam, there's a duel exam."

"Don't we duel teachers like in the entrance exam?"

"No, they put us up against other students, and I really don't feel like going up against the guy who beat Dr. Crowler!"

"I'm beginning to understand why you've been held back!" Syrus stood up, grabbed his backpack, and ran out the door.

"He'll understand someday."

In the other room, Joey slept as Bach walked out of the room, guitar strapped to his back.

--

"We're gonna be late!"

"Why didn't you bring your bike from the exams?!"

"How was I supposed to know this island would've been this big!"

"It's an _island_!" Jaden and Joey ran full-speed toward the Duel Academy building, not wanting to fail their first school exam. In their way was a van, being pushed by an old lady. They ran past her. "_Waaaiiit!"_ They both stopped, then ran back to the woman pushing the van. "We are such gentlemen, you know that?"

"Unfortunately." Jaden pushed on the side of the van while Joey pushed from the back.

"Oh, are you two from the auto-club? Thank you for the help!"

"No, we're just your ordinary nice guys. Now come on, we can't miss the whole examination period!" All three pushed their hardest as they treaded uphill.

--

"There are now 25 minutes left in the exam everyone." Banner sat at the desk in the front of the room. In the stands, Syrus mumbled in his sleep.

"Counter traps counter…Ritual spells summon ritual monsters…quick-play are quick to play…"

"Heh, he studies in his sleep."

Syrus jumped in surprise. "Ah! Is it over?! Did I pass?!" Syrus turned his head and saw Jaden and Joey. "You guys are late, what took you both so long?!"

"We'll tell you later Sy."

"Jaden, Joey, since it seems you're actually here to take the test, why don't you come down here and take it?"

"Yes sir!" They both ran down the stairs as Alexis, Bastion, and Chazz watched.

"Slackers…" Chazz continued writing on his paper.

"I hope they studied hard, we're already halfway through the exam…" Alexis wrote down the answer to a problem and moved to the next one.

"They would be better duelists if they actually tried…" Bastion had finished long ago. He was just waiting.

Five minutes later, Syrus and Jaden were already asleep. Joey's sweat dropped as he watched the two of them. "Wow…" Joey wrote down the answers as the test soon ended.

"Alright everyone, the test is over. We shall now have a 10-minute break while you all go on your rampage for the new rare cards that just arrived."

"What? They're here?!"

"Oh dear." Banner watched as the ravaging students charged and trampled out of the room, heading toward the shop.

"Rare cards? Hey, you guys here that?" Joey looked over at the two sleeping Slifers. "…" Bastion looked at him from the other side. "Hi. You're Bastion right?"

"Yes I am. Do you plan on waking them up?"

"Yeah. Hey Jaden, let's duel."

"ALRIGHT!" Jaden sprung up, knocking Syrus down and waking him up. "You ready to duel Joey?!"

"Maybe later. I just needed an excuse to wake you guys."

"Very clever Joey."

Syrus rubbed his head and looked around. "Hey…where is everyone?"

"They all ran toward the shop to get new rare cards for the dueling exam."

"Why aren't you there?"

"Please, if I add even one card that doesn't match my strategy, it practically ruins my whole deck."

"It wouldn't ruin mine! I'm heading there right now!" Syrus ran full speed out of the room.

"I guess we should follow him." Jaden and Joey ran after him and soon arrived at the shop. It was completely empty. "I'm pretty sure I just saw a tumbleweed pass by…"

Jaden and Syrus ran up to the counter. "Hey counter lady, please tell us you have some more packs in!"

"Of course we do." The girl put one pack on the counter.

"I said some, not one!" They both started to cry.

"Oh, it's the two boys from the auto-club!" The woman from before walked out from the back and waved at them.

"Hey, I didn't know you worked here!"

"I don't work here, I own here! Cool isn't it? My name is Dorothy by the way"

"That's awesome!"

"Oh, I got a nice present for the both of you!" Dorothy handed two cards to Jaden, and one to Joey. "I'm not sure they'll help, but just think of it as a present for helping me!"

"Don't worry, I promise I'll use mine!"

"Me too."

--

"Well, this looks weird. I heard we only dueled people from our own dorm." Joey and Jaden looked around the room to see Slifers dueling Ra's, Obelisks dominating the Slifers, and so on.

Crowler walked up to them, a big smirk on his face. "We decided, just for this exam, to change it up a bit. I hope you have some fun in your duels, hehehe…" Crowler snuck off, happy for himself.

"Well, guess I'll go find an oppone-"

"Not so fast!"

"…Dang it." Rachel and Alexis was heading toward them. "What do you want this time Rachel?"

"I'm going to duel you! I'm sure you have no problem with that." Rachel smirked and Alexis smiled nervously.

"Of course not. Not like I'm going to fail this exam dueling you."

Rachel was red with anger. "Grr…! Get ready to lose, bro!"

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and get on with my duel…" Alexis slowly walked away and started a duel with one of her friends.

Chumley wandered the room, trying to avoid any higher ranked duelists. "Gotta find a Slifer…" That was when he heard some music from the corner of the room. Chumley looked toward the sound and saw Bach. "Oh, it's you."

"Ah, you are Chumley, I believe. Are you going to request a duel?"

"Yeah, you might be the only one I'm not afraid to duel."

Bach stood up, his guitar hanging from his neck. "If I were you, I'd regret saying that." A hologram machine popped out from his guitar and five monster zones appeared on the edge.

"This is not liscious…"

"So Chazz, it seems we're going to get to finish our duel earlier than we thought!" Jaden chuckled and beamed at Chazz, who he was getting ready to duel.

"Yeah, yeah slacker! Just shut up and get ready to duel! I'm going to make sure you go back to your dorm in pieces!"

"Nice trash talk Chazz!"

"SHUT UP!" At the same time, Jaden, Chazz, Chumley, Bach, Rachel and Joey all shouted. "Duel!"

Jaden: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"No excuses this time Chazz!"

"Bring it Slifer slacker!"

Jaden drew and looked at his card. _"Hehe, Winged Kuriboh. Let's bring the pain little buddy!"_ "Hey Chazz, I'm sure you remember this guy! Come on out Elemental Hero Clayman! (800/2000)" The large rock warrior appeared on the field and crossed his arms, protecting himself.

"I hope you don't think your pebble man is going to last long! Fresh off the bat, here goes my Magical Mallet!"

"What does that do?"

"Simple, slacker. I just put all the cards I don't want in my hand back to my deck and draw an equal number of cards that I put back. The best part is, I can put Magical Mallet back as well, and if I draw it again, I can play it again! And I will! It's really useful for getting specific cards like my V-Tiger Jet! (1600/1500)" A mechanical tiger with jet wings appeared, baring its claws. "But I'm not done! I play Frontline Base, which lets me summon one more level 4 monster from my hand, and I have the perfect one! Go W-Wing Catapult!" A blue jet appeared next to V-Tiger Jet. "Now rev up your engines and merge! Fly VW-Tiger Catapult!" V-Tiger Jet landed on top of Wing Catapult and connected to it. (2000 ATK) "Still not done! I can use his special ability to discard one card and switch Rocky over there into attack mode! Now my Catapult can blast him to bits with Missile Blitz!" Tiger Catapult shot two missiles out of its body and blew Clayman away.

Jaden: 4000-2800

Chazz: 4000

Crowler smiled. "Seems he can't play with the big boys like everyone thinks he can!"

"I'll finally end my turn."

"Yeah, you do just that. You've gotten me warmed up, just like my next hero, Elemental Hero Sparkman! (1600/1400) And then I'll throw down a face-down."

"That was quick. Well, I'll summon X-Head Cannon (1800 ATK) and thanks to Frontline Base, I can summon Z-Metal Tank as well (1500 ATK)."

"Well, that's not good…"

"Definitely not! Now I activate my face-down, Call of the Haunted! In case you slept through that class as well, I'll let you in on a secret! This card lets me special summon a monster from my graveyard! And I choose Y-Dragon Head! (1500 ATK)" A mechanical dragon appeared next to Metal Tank and roared at Jaden.

"No way! He has all of them out!"

"Now, I'll have X, Y, and Z merge to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800 ATK)!" Dragon Head connected to Metal Tank, while Head Cannon equipped to Dragon's back. "But wait Jaden, there's more! A lot of people say two is better than one, but I'll have to disagree on my monster's case! Especially since it's my V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Both VW and XYZ connected to each other and formed a Power Ranger-esque machine warrior. (3000 ATK) As soon as V-Z appeared, Sparkman disappeared.

"Hey, what's going on?!"

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't mention his special ability! He can remove one card on your side of the field once every turn! And if that impresses you, wait till he attacks! Go!"

"Uh oh…I'm in deep trouble here!"

--

Joey: 4000

Rachel: 4000

"I hope you don't think I'm going to fall for that battery strategy like Jaden almost did. I know you better than that."

"Then I hope you know I changed my deck after that duel! I've modified my entire, altered the creatures, and I made it way better than yours!"

"We'll see. I have one creature ready to beat you, and it'll be a big surprise."

"Well, beauty before brains bro! I'll go first!" Rachel drew a card from her duel disk. "I play the field spell, Sanctuary of the Sky!" The ground turned into clouds and a large mausoleum appeared behind Rachel. "I'm going to drop you off the clouds! Now I summon Zeradias, Herald of Heaven! (2100/400) Normally, if I didn't have my sanctuary, my monster would be destroyed, but now he won't be. Now I place down a face down and end my turn!"

"Good for you, you're fulfilling your dreams of being an airhead." Rachel looked angry again. "I'll make this quick, princess. I put two cards face down and summon Goblin Elite Attack Force (2200/1500). Now I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now, I'll have my goblin's attack."

"Not so fast! I activate my face-down, Solar Ray! For every light monster on the field, you lose 600 life points!"

Joey: 4000-3400

Rachel: 4000

"Well, my attack still stands. Your herald is destroyed." The goblins rushed over, pounded Rachel's monster, and rushed back. Then they fell asleep. "Due to there effect, they switch to defense mode after attacking." Joey waited. "…Why aren't your life points dropping?"

Rachel giggled. "My sanctuary stops all damage involving fairy-type monsters."

"…Damn."

"Now it's my turn, and I summon Gellenduo! (1700/0) Now, this is where it gets fun. One, Gellen can't be destroyed in battle, and two, if I tribute summon a light fairy monster by sacrificing this card, it is treated as two summons. And I've got the perfect card for it." Rachel smirked. "Now attack his goblins!" Rachel's new creature destroyed the Elite Force with a blast of light. "Now I put a card face-down and end my turn."

"Bad move. You're setting yourself up for defeat, and you'll soon see." Joey looked over his hand. "…But not now. For now though, I'll summon Slate Warrior in attack mode. I might not be able to destroy your monster, but you can't destroy mine either."

"We'll see. Now, I sacrifice Gellenduo to summon my level 8 Majestic Mech- Goryu! (2900/1800)" A large dragon appeared out of its card and bathed the entire arena with light. "Now, take his Slate Warrior to the light at the end of the tunnel! Flash Fire!" Goryu opened its mouth and a bright light covered Slate Warrior and it disappeared. "What are you going to do now Joey? I'm winning."

Joey: 3400-2400

Rachel: 4000

"I'll show you…" Joey drew. "This turn!"

--

"I equip my Musician King with Megamorph, doubling his attack points." Bach put a card on his guitar and the electric guitar rocker on his side of the field doubled in size.

Musician King: 1750-3500

"Unfortunately, it seems my king's music isn't yet loud enough to reach your Master of Oz's (4200 ATK) ears. I'll have to fix that. I activate the field spell, Rock Concert."

"What the?!" Chumley watched as a bunch of people appeared around him while Bach and his king stood on the stage that appeared.

"This card increases the attack of all monsters with Tune, Melody, or Music in their names by 800. But my concerto is yet to be finished. I'll discard my Rock and Blues Melody monsters from my hand. Now, my Musician King can deal damage equal to the difference of my king's attack and your monster's defense."

"But he's in attack mode! What's the point?!"

"That's where Blues Melody comes in. It's sad tune switches your monster to defense mode." Oz crossed his arms. "Now, rock his monster back to the stone age Musician King! Shockwave Solo!" The king and Bach struck a power chord and a large wave of energy shot from the guitar. Oz held up his defenses but was blasted away by the attack.

Chumley: 4000-3400

Bach: 200

"You haven't finished me off yet! So I still have a chance of winning!"

"No, you've already lost." Bach strummed a tune. "You see, my music monsters are weaker than today's average monsters, so the nice people who designed these cards gave Rock Concert a harmonious effect. When my Musician King destroys a monster in defense position, you lose life points equal to the destroyed monsters defense."

"But that means…!"

"Time to finish my musical number. Musician King, take the crowd out with a bang." Musician jumped across the field, holding his guitar over his head. He let out a battle cry and slammed the guitar against Chumley's head.

"AAAH!"

Chumley: 3400-0

Bach: 200

"Man, I can't even beat Slifers…" Chumley held his head in shame.

"You still have a chance of passing, don't worry." Bach stepped off the arena, strumming a slow victorious tune as he walked away.

--

"Before you attack Chazz, don't forget I have a trap! A Hero Emerges!"

"A hero what?!"

"A Hero Emerges! This card here makes you pick one card from my hand, and if it's a monster, he "emerges" onto the field! Now, take your pick!"

"Whatever! I pick the far right!"

Jaden pointed at the card Chazz picked. "Nice choice! You picked my Elemental hero Burstinatrix!" A woman in a fiery costume appeared on the field (1200/800) "In defense, of course!"

"Too bad you didn't know that my V-to-Z has the same effect as my VW Tiger Catapult, so your little girl over there goes into attack mode!" V-to-Z shot two large blasts of energy from its cannon and blew Burstinatrix to pieces.

Jaden: 2800-1000

Chazz: 4000

"What's the matter Jaden? You getting nervous?"

"Never! This test isn't over yet!" Jaden drew. _"So Winged Kuriboh, you up for this?"_

A small growling/purring noise could be heard in his head.

"Alright, let's do this! I summon my Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" As soon as a small furball with arms, legs, and wings appeared, a lot of girls in the audiences started cheering. "Uh…thanks ladies! Now, I'll throw down a face down! That's it."

"That's it?! Why is he saying that with so much confidence?!" Syrus was close to falling off the railing.

Bastion just watched. "I think Jaden knows what he's doing Syrus…"

"As much as I hate the smell of burning hair, I'll have to deal with it and destroy your…thing."

"You don't scare me Chazz."

"I don't have to! That job belongs to the big guy here! Now blow him away!" V-to-Z shot again, the energy blasts heading straight toward Winged Kuriboh.

"All right, secret weapon time! I activate two cards and activate Transcendent Wings!" Kuriboh's wingspan expanded at a fast rate. The wings deflected Chazz's machine monster's attack and blew them to the sides.

"What's going on?!"

"You see, now my Winged Kuriboh is a level 10 monster! But, this is where it gets good. By sacrificing Winged Kuriboh LV 10, he destroys all monsters on the field in attack mode, and all their attack points are dealt to you. You know what that means, don't ya Chazz! Show him how it works Kuriboh!" Kuriboh self destructed, blasting VZ to bits. A lot of people in the audience screamed as Chazz's life points dropped.

Jaden: 1000

Chazz: 4000-1000

"Lucky punk…!"

"Lucky? No, not really. I just have soft spot for old ladies in need. But not for you. All I need is one monster, and you lose." Jaden closed his eyes and drew. "…Yeah! Go, Elemental Hero Avian! (1000/1000)" A man in a winged-costume flew onto the field and looked down at Chazz. "Attack!" Avian dashed across the field and slashed Chazz.

"No! This can't be!"

Jaden: 1000

Chazz: 1000-0

More screaming at this point, then followed by louder cheering.

"Woo hoo! Jaden did it!" Syrus was cheering louder than anyone else in the audience. "Yeah! Go Jaden!"

--

"What do you mean? I may not know what you have in your deck now, but I don't know any cards that can save you now!"

"Well, you need to go through your Card Almanac again. I'll activate my nice Fusion Sage spell, which lets me bring one Polymerization from my deck to my hand."

"What's with you and fusion monsters now?!"

"Well, they're not that hard to use once you edit your deck a bit. I'll now activate my Polymerization spell to fuse the Homunculus the Alchemic Being and Tribe-Infecting Virus in my hand to summon…" A mutating man and a cloud of virus specks appeared on the field, and the virus' covered the man. "One of my new favorite creatures, Civilization Plague! (2300/1700)" The mutated man was completely covered in the virus, surrounding his arms and legs and transforming into large body parts. On the card below him was a picture of a city and it's people turning to dust.

"Heh! Who needs to go through the Almanac now? Your monster is weaker! …Wait!"

"Yeah, effects are a drag, aren't they? Well, let me inform you of the monsters who were sent to graveyard. Once per turn, my Homunculus can chance its attribute, and my Tribe-Infector can destroy all monsters of a certain type on the field. Now, let's combine those effects. By discarding one card, I can designate one type or attribute, and destroy all monsters of that type or attribute on the field. Or, I can get specific by discarding two cards and declare a type and attribute. Thankfully, I don't need to do that. I'll discard one card, and destroy all Light monsters!" Plague exhaled a large virus swarm from its mouth, and the virus' covered Goryu, who tired fighting back. It was too late for him, though, as the plague turned him into dust and he blew away.

"No way! When did you…?!"

"Now, that's a tale for another day. Just be glad you still have one more turn left after this. I know how much you hate getting sick, but you picked the wrong monster to mess with! Attack her directly, Civilization Plague!" She was swarmed by the specks.

Joey: 2400

Rachel: 4000-1700

"I'll get you back for that! If it's the last thing I do!" Then she smiled.

"I think the duel has gone to your head…You've gone insane, I can tell."

"Not insane, just insanely happy. I summon Warrior of Zera. (1600 ATK)." A man appeared on the field, crouching.

"…I…don't understand." Joey looked absolutely confused.

"Hehehe…Too bad you didn't destroy my Sanctuary in the Sky yet. Now by sacrificing Zera…I can special summon Archlord Zerato!" A shining god-like figure beamed down onto the field. His immense glow nearly blinded everyone watching. "Too bad I don't have any monsters in my hand to end this quickly, but I do have two nice spell cards. First, the continuous spell, Kishido Spirit! While this is out, my monsters with the same attack as yours won't be destroyed if they battle. My other spell is the equip weapon, Twin Swords of Flashing Light-Tryce!" Two short swords appeared in the hands of Zerato. "For the small price of 500 attack points, my Archlord can attack twice. I think you know where I'm going with this…"

"…" Joey braced himself for what was coming.

Rachel pointed at Joey and his Plague monster. "Let's cure his side of the field! Blinding Light!" Zerato shined brightly and appeared behind Plague, one sword out, then stabbed Joey.

"Grr…!"

Joey: 2400-100

Rachel: 1700

"Your move. Let's see if you can pull a miracle."

"I have before…" Joey drew his last card. "Heh. Fusion Recovery."

"Wha…WHAT?!"

"My miracle. Now, I can bring Tribe-Infecting Virus and Polymerization to my hand, which means I can summon my Virus back to the field! (1600 ATK) And by discarding Polymerization, I can destroy all Fairy type monsters!"

"What kind of horrible Reversal game is this?!" Zerato was destroyed by the plague, leaving Rachel wide open.

"Attack! No doctor will be able to heal you after this!" The virus cloud covered Rachel, causing her to squirm a bit.

"Ngh…"

Joey: 100

Rachel: 1700-100

"Now, one card face down, and end." Joey bowed. "Your move, princess."

"I'll end it this turn…But first, I need some insurance. Go, Dian Keto the Cure Master!" Sparkling lights fluttered around her, and she thought the feeling of the light was nice. Then it started to hurt. "Wh-what…? Why does it hurt?"

"I made one small addition to my deck. The card is called Bad Reaction to Simochi."

"…No."

"That's right. That 1000 points you were trying to heal….you lose it instead. Sorry Rachel, you're done here." Rachel fell down. "Don't cry…As much I hate you sometimes, I can't stand to see you cry…"

"Well…I'm not sad. I'm actually kind of happy …that you've gotten better." Rachel walked over to him and gave him a hug. Then she wrapped her arm around his neck and rubbed her knuckles against his head. "It will make me feel better when I beat you!" Rachel giggled.

"Ha." Joey rolled his eyes. "In a million years, maybe you'll beat me."

"Hey!"

--

The students stood in lines facing the stage, where the Chancellor faced them. "Those were all very wonderful duels out there! There were two especially that surprised me to no end. Two Slifers have beaten two Obelisk students, unheard in all my years of being Chancellor! Jaden, Joey, I'm glad to hand you both a promotion to Ra Yellow! Good job!"

Syrus ran up to both of them. "Ra Yellow! That's great!"

"As a fellow Ra, let me be the first to greet both of you to our dorm."

"Thanks Bastion! But I don't think I'll accept."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I can't leave Syrus by himself in the Slifer dorms!"

"What about you Joey?"

"As much as I'd like to…humiliating Obelisks wouldn't be as much fun as a Ra. I think I'll stay too."

"Well…alright then. When you two change your mind, I'll be happy to get you a great room. I can promise you that."

"I'll make sure you keep up with that promise. Or else."

Then the group shared some laughs. "Don't worry! I always keep my promises!"

"…I'm serious. If you don't, I'll hurt you."

Everyone was silent, then they started laughing again.


End file.
